<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by potterthepoltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925564">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist'>potterthepoltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Stars, dear god i need to start writing longer fics, no beta we die like men, this is incredibly short, whY IS IT SO SHorT, wolfstar is my otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius gives remus an astronomy lesson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts">girlwithacrown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! (i'd also appreciate it if you commented other prompts, because i'm trying to get my feet wet in the whole "chaptered fic writing" thing. can't keep writing drabbles forever, look how tiny this one is)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's yours, isn't it?" Remus pointed towards the night sky at the beautifully twinkling array of constellations and planets and stars dotting a deep blue backdrop. "It's the brightest one."</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah," Sirius said proudly. "Twice the size of Canopus. And, look, you can see how it's part of Canis Major."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Remus snorted. "Dog Star. Fitting."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sirius grinned back at him, silver eyes sparkling with a light of their own. "Thought so."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>